A wire harness is configured to include one or a plurality of conductive paths through which devices are electrically connected to each other, and an exterior member that covers and protects the conductive paths. A drain hole is formed in the wire harness disclosed in PTL 1 in such a way that moisture infiltrating into the exterior member is allowed to drain to the outside therethrough. The drain hole of the exterior member is disposed at the lowest end when the wire harness is routed.